prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
YPC521
is the 21st episode of the season Yes! Pretty Cure 5, and also the 166th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis A strange pink rabbit is found by Nozomi and thinking she is a doll, she brings her to Natts House after school. There they learn she is actually a fairy from Natt's and Coco's home and has come in search of them. '' Summary The episode starts with a hungry pink rabbit wandering the streets. She sees Nozomi running nearby and pretends to be a plush doll and manages to catch her attention. Now late, Nozomi takes the plush and puts it inside of her school bag before hurrying to the bus. Meanwhile, at Nightmare, Bunbee orders Girinma to focus on the mascots more instead of the cures, much to his apparent dismay. During class Nozomi is too busy thinking about lunchtime to focus- unaware that the strange pink creature is eaing her lunch. As Kokoda-sensei started the lesson, the creature comments on how familiar his voice sounds, and how it reminds her of Coco. When lunch approaches the girls are reading the recent Cinq Lumieres News article about Urara. Nozomi opens her lunch and is horrified to find it empty. As this is going on the pink creature is shown to be sleeping in class. After school, everyone goes to Natts House while wondering what happened with Nozomi's lunch. Natts comes by to offer Nozomi some mamedaifuku upstairs, while Rin gets her some water because Nozomi tends to eat really fast and may choke. As this is going on, the pink creature begins to eat the mamedaifuku, which Nozomi happens to witness and starts yelling. This catches everyone's attention and they come running in as Nozomi shows them the mascot-like rabbit. Recognizing Coco and Natts, she introduces herself as their caretaker from their home land, Milk. To celebrate, Coco and Natts put some cream puffs and mamedaifuku on the plates to let everyone enjoy snack together, but when Nozomi tries to take some Milk refuses to let her have any, causing them to argue. In hopes of causing a distraction, Coco asks Milk if she is always alone like this, and she instead asks about what happened to the Kingdom since she wasn't around. Coco and Natts inform her of the story, but reveal that if they collect fifty-five Pinkies and put them into the Dream Collet everything will be fine. If the Nightmare attack this time though, they will be ready because of the Pretty Cure. But when Nozomi tells them that they can just leave everything to them, Milk takes this as a chance to insult her again and they start to bicker. Before Coco can tell Milk that Nozomi is a pretty cure, customers come into the shop and they are forced to turn back into humans, which impresses Milk. The girls ask Milk how she is able to survive here without being able to transform into a human, and she mentions that sometimes she would pretend to be an animal, or a plush doll. Just as Nozomi was about to feel sorry for her though, Milk grows smug and reveals that she does it intentionally, angering Nozomi until Rin is able to distract her from taking it out on Milk. As Kouji and Natsu-san thank the customers, Milk is highly shocked by the fact that the princes have to work in a shop. Eventually Milk does confess she was the one who ate Nozomi's lunch. But before they are able to argue again the others leave Natts House. She decides to make dinner now and leaves to buy some things from the shop and out of concern,Coco and Nuts-san follow after her but they are attacked by Girinma. Nozomi and the others happen to see this and hurry back while Milk tries to defend Coco and Natts. Girinma was about to attack but the others show up and transform into Pretty Cure, much to Milk's surprise. Then Girinma made a bench Kowaina. As Dream saves the trio, the others continue to fight while they say that they wont let Milk suffer anymore. Dream then finishes off the Kowaina. After the battle, Milk thanks Nozomi but she still thinks the girls are unreliable brats. Nozomi wanted to argue, but Milk then falls asleep. Karen then mentions her belief that while Milk puts on a brave face, she's probably just relieved to know that everything is fine now. Coco then mentions that she tried her best to protect him and Natts. Major Events *Milk, a fairy revealed to have survived the Palmier Kingdom's disappearance and self-claimed "caretaker" of Coco and Natts, makes her first appearance. Characters Cures *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua Mascots *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Natts / Mr. Natsu *Milk Villains *Girinma *Bunbee *Kowaina Trivia *Animation errors: **At one point, Cure Dream has Nozomi's hair. **When Milk protects Coco and Natts, Coco's eyelashes are missing. Gallery Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Category:Section-stub